jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
An Old Story
An Old Story is the 39th Episode of the Jumanji animated series. It is the last episode to feature Trader Slick, Carl Bentley and a penalty for Peter. Plot Aunt Nora goes out on a date and hires a babysitter named Sally who's only a little older than Judy. Sally tries to send the two to bed, but they decide to play Jumanji instead, getting the clue "when silk is torn and bondage ends, you must give up what you can't defend" before the two are sucked into Jumanji again. The two get caught up in a dust devil and are dropped into a whirlpool but escape by grabbing onto a branch. The two find Alan cocooned by a giant caterpillar and defeat it and release him. Alan reveals he collected Glaze Berries that all creatures in Jumanji like and they convince him to get rid of them. The two then realize that they solved their clue as the silk was the caterpillar's web, the bondage was Alan tied up and what couldn't be defended was the berries. The two return home leaving Alan disappointed in their quick departure. At school, Peter is forced to hide in the janitor's closet from Rock while Judy is made fun of for needing a babysitter. In the closet, Peter discovers he's suddenly turned into an adult and takes some clothes hanging up and threatens Rock and his goons. Judy discovers she also has become a grown-up and steals clothes from the teacher's lounge before running into Peter. They realize that this happened in Jumanji, but Peter decides to have some fun as a grown-up rather than go back to Jumanji. Peter tries out a car while Judy meets a nice guy named Justin Galloway. Judy later finds Peter at a movie and as they leave, they grow even older and Officer Bentley shows up demanding if they know anything about Peter and Judy's "disappearance." The two manage to escape and head home to find cop cars surrounding it. They get in through the attic window and quickly escape into Jumanji with the clue "youth must follow and age must lead, two legs fail but three succeed." The two find Alan, but by that time are elderly. Alan is horrified to hear about the whirlpool which he reveals is the Pool of Ages which turns anyone who swims in it older and older until death. The three decide to head for Jumanjicon, an ancient ruin where the Golden Goblet of Jumanji is and if Peter and Judy drink from that Goblet, their youth will be restored. As no one knows where Jumanjicon is, they head to Slick and he reveals he has a compass that will lead there. Peter trades the janitor's keys for the compass and they head off to find Jumanjicon. On the way they encounter Ashton Phillips who takes the compass, revealing Slick stole it from him but Judy manages to trick Ashton into taking them along. Along the way Peter and Judy grow even older and Judy has to use a walking stick. They reach a geyser field and Ashton and Alan make it through on their own, but Judy and Peter's failing vision traps them part of the way. Alan comes back for them and uses Ashton's hat and a geyser to propel them the rest of the way. They find Jumanjicon, but Peter and Judy get even older. They get attacked by two chameleons, but Alan stops them by tying their tongues together. They find the temple buried underground thanks to Judy's walking stick and Judy gets the Golden Goblet after Peter trips a secret door, but sand starts filling the room as she activated a booby trap. Ashton double-crosses them, steals the Goblet, drinks from it and leaves them stranded. Alan's efforts save them and they find Ashton a kid again. They get out of the temple which collapses and drink from the Goblet which returns them to their proper ages. Judy realizes their clue is solved as her walking stick helped find the goblet and they're back to normal. The two return home leaving Alan to deal with the child Ashton Phillips who's even more annoying than his grown-up self. At home, Justin comes looking for Judy, but as she's not an adult anymore he doesn't recognize her and leaves. Category:Episodes